Papá al Rescate
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Severus acude al rescate de su hija luego de una pesadilla y la lleva a dormir con él y con Hermione. Cuando la familia entera se acurruca para dormir, Severus escuchará una impactante noticia.


Disclaimer: Esta es una traducción/adaptación de la historia original de Alice Lynch, Daddy to the Rescue. Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Papá al rescate.

Severus se despertó debido a los gritos que helaban la sangre y que se colaban hasta su habitación. Se levantó de la cama de un salto y corrió, atravesó la puerta, al tiempo que tomaba su capa y se la echaba encima.

Entró en la habitación de la que provenían los gritos y encontró sin problemas la fuente.

Severus sacudió suavemente el hombro de la niña antes de tomarla en sus brazos.

"Está bien. Está bien mi palomita. Shhhh…" Susurró en el cabello de la niña mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello.

"Está bien. Ya estoy aquí. Te tengo nena."

La acunó despacio para que se calmara y dejara de llorar.

"Papi ya está aquí mi pequeña bebé." Acarició con dulzura los rizos negros, quitándoselos del rostro y secando el frío sudor de la frente de la niña. No fuera a ser que se pescara un resfriado.

"¡Papi! ¡Fue horrible!" La pequeña no dijo más, pero al parecer, la pesadilla tenía algo que ver con lo que había estado leyendo antes de ir dormir.

 _Monstruos Míticos y dónde encontrarlos._

Severus le echó una mirada al libro en cuestión y vio cuáles eran los capítulos que había marcado. Noto que eran los dedicados a los Hombres lobo y los Vampiros.

 _¡Oh! ¡Por el amor de Merlín!_

"Ven aquí. Irás a dormir con mami y conmigo por el resto de la noche." La sostuvo cerca, frotándole la espalda para calmarla.

"Deja que hable con mamá un momentito. Ahora, aguarda aquí un segundo y vendré a buscarte de inmediato. Lo prometo nena. ¿De acuerdo?" Besó la cabecita de la pequeña y se metió en su habitación.

Hermione se puso algo de ropa encima y Severus unos pantalones de jogging y una camiseta gris oscuro.

"Ven aquí." Le dijo a la pequeña ni bien salió del dormitorio. "Vamos a acurrucarnos con mamá."

Llevó a la niña adentro y se metieron en la cama, con la pequeña en medio de los dos adultos.

"Severus". Hermione sonrió y se acercó para besar a su esposo. Él le obsequió un suave beso en los labios, él le correspondió y susurró su nombre suavemente. Acercó a la niña, quien se acurrucó felizmente en el calor del abrazo de mamá y papá. Severus envolvió con sus brazos a su pequeña familia y se sintió en paz y contento de estar allí.

"Elise, ¿acaso estuviste leyendo antes de dormir otra vez?" preguntó Hermione, sabiendo cuál sería la respuesta. La pequeña se acurrucó todavía más, y ocultó el rostro en el pecho de su padre, como buscando protección entre los brazos de Severus. Él dejó escapar una risita cómplice y asintió con la cabeza.

Pronto, dos más entraron en la habitación. Serena y logan, el gato de la familia.

"Escuché gritos." Dijo sobándose un ojo con una mano y con la otra sostenía a Logan cerca de su cuerpo. Farfulló algo a la susodicha bola de pelos blanca que era el gato y luego lo depositó sobre la cama. Luego, Serena se subió a la cama también y se acurrucó en los brazos de su madre, mientras Logan se acomodaba a los pies de su familia.

"Ahora tengo a todas mis niñas aquí." Comentó Severus con una sonrisa y acercó a sus damas con sus brazos. Hermione le sonrió y miró a su pequeña Serena. La niña tenía el cabello de su padre, lacio y negro como azabache, pero tenía la nariz delicada como la de Hermione y el color de ojos de su abuela, la madre de la castaña, que eran de un color verde césped muy hermoso. Elise, por otro lado, tenía el cabello rizado, también negro azabache como el de su padre, y sus ojos eran como la combinación de los dos progenitores: de un color miel con trazas oscuras.

"Y mis _dos_ ," Hermione enfatizó la palabra 'dos', "muchachos también." Alzó la mirada y vio a un pasmado Severus a los ojos.

"¿Qué? ¿Es v-verdad?" El hombretón puso su mano sobre el abdomen de su esposa y Hermione pudo sentir la magia del bebé responder a la magia de su papá.

"Deseaba esperar hasta saber el sexo para poder decirte." La castaña sonrió. Había descubierto que estaba embarazada de dos meses y medio y había aguardado hasta llegar a los tres meses y poder saber si era niño o niña para decirle a Severus la buena noticia.

"Niñas," comenzó a decir el hombre y miró a sus dos hermosas pequeñas, "¿les gustaría tener un hermanito?"

Tan pronto como fue dicho, Serena, la mayor, con sus enérgicos ocho años, se veía más que excitada ante la idea. Elise, por otro lado, alzó la cabeza de pronto, con el rostro lleno de confusión.

"¿Quieres decir… que mami tendrá un… _bebé_?" La niña se veía preocupada. Severus rió para luego sonreírle a su hija con ternura. La pequeña Elise. Solo tenía cinco años. Era la bebé de la familia.

"Si, pero tú seguirás siendo _mi_ bebita, ¿verdad?" Severus fingió estar preocupado y la niña se lanzó a los brazos de su papá para abrazarlo con fuerza. Lo que dijo a continuación, hizo que los ojos del hombre se llenaran de lágrimas.

"Siempre, papi, siempre."

N/T: Una historia cortita, pero que me pareció muy tierna y es como me hubiera gustado que fuera el futuro de Severus.

A pedido de la autora, incluyo aquí el enlace a la historia original.

s/12038964/1/Daddy-to-the-Rescue

Espero que la hayan disfrutado.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
